parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Panda
Due to similarities with both the bear and racoon family, the classification of the red panda (Ailurus fulgens) has caused continued controversy since it was first described in 1825. Today it is placed with the racoons, but in its own separate subfamily, the Ailurinae. The lustrous coat is a rich reddish brown colour on the back and black on the legs; longer coarse guard hairs cover the dense woolly undercoat, which provides warmth. The coat provides effective camouflage amongst the trees where branches are often swathed in reddish-brown moss. The face is rounded and predominantly white with reddish brown ‘tear marks’ running from the corner of each eye to the mouth. The long bushy tail is marked with 12 alternating red and buff rings and the soles of the feet are covered with thick white hair to provide warmth. Like the giant panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca), red pandas posses a modified wrist bone that acts as a sixth digit or thumb, although it is smaller than that of the better-known giant panda. Red pandas have a wide range of vocalisations, the most peculiar of which is a ‘quack-snort. Like the giant panda, the red panda’s diet is largely made up of bamboo, although it also eats roots, fruit, eggs and small lizards. Roles * It played Remote in Asian Animal Illusion * It played Circle in Animal Lockdown Gallery Redpanda-002.jpg Red_Panda.png Getting_To_High_Ground.jpg Red_Panda (Blue Fang).jpg Red Panda.PNG Shifu.jpg|Kung Fu Panda (2008) Master Shifu.jpg Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3-0.jpg Red_panda_graphic.png Batw_025_red_panda.png 5A809D09-1BFE-44C1-A087-14BD2F505E82.jpeg red-panda-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Screenshot_20190204-rtwh154445.png Star_meets_Red_Panda.png|Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil (2015) Stimpy the Red Panda.jpeg R d panda top desktop.jpg Digimon elephant and raccoon.jpg Mobile bg r en.jpg Blank Park Zoo Red Panda.png Saint Louis Zoo Red Panda.png Zoo Knoxville Red Panda.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Red Panda.png Red-panda-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Sacramento Zoo Red Panda.png Red-panda-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Omaha Zoo Red Panda.png C672EF29-4B45-4643-BDDD-BE44BDDF5FDF.jpg Houston Zoo Red Panda.png Red Panda TLG.png Denver Zoo Red Panda.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-red-panda.png 63ugr3r75yn31.png|Planet Zoo (2019) Planet Zoo Red Panda.jpeg|Planet Zoo (2019) Red Panda ZTX.JPG Zt2-redpanda.jpg CITIRWN Red Panda.png Doki Red Pandas.png BTJG Red Panda.png Rileys Adventures Red Panda.jpg Wild Republic Red Panda.png Riley and Elycia meets Red Panda.jpg Elmo's World Red Panda.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.R.A.I.G..jpeg Fireball Red.png Books 6B2F9DE1-8FD5-4CD2-99C0-CFA5182341E2.jpeg F057C56B-1B05-465A-981D-34574337D907.jpeg BF6B0486-987F-471A-B7CB-1463CBF41F81.jpeg 79DCE0FC-83FC-4293-B6AC-D28A8AF45926.jpeg 6C493867-9BDD-4D11-B0ED-3422409A73C0.jpeg 7D504978-0CEE-5E22-C1FE-4533510B84D1.jpeg BA86762F-3C63-43A4-8038-6FFB477EC751.jpeg 7B450628-CE58-4F66-BA3C-FF5D4FA7CB34.jpeg 8C561739-DF69-5A77-CB4D-AA6E5AB8DC45.jpeg 4A5608A4-A0D1-414F-BEA4-6032FCB27B1E.jpeg 1BAE3258-7082-40D9-AAEC-81B12968295D.jpeg 3C310742-240C-4E34-A50E-672FFD56B90C.jpeg 0E3B39C4-44FA-4E08-ADC9-0E6169964532.jpeg 4C00EAB9-4F89-4259-A6A3-F689E1C7DB72.jpeg 82FAEC95-6B9A-40A1-8F3F-E60EE843F454.jpeg DE88470C-C1C4-495C-940F-EA8794105E87.jpeg C95B1272-4C20-48BC-AC29-DC290CEE142B.jpeg DAB56593-E931-4F32-AF2F-788C8AA48E91.jpeg 04459A6D-F569-4F1B-9DD4-06164DE8C64F.jpeg See Also * Raccoon * Crab-Eating Raccoon * Pygmy Raccoon * Ringtail Cat * Cacomistle * Giant Panda (Sorry, no relationship.) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Ailurids Category:Sing Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Flappy Freddy and Friends Animals Category:Ricky the Red Panda Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Red River Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Boise Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Utica Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Roger Williams Park Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Aye-Aye to Zorilla Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Sacramento Zoo Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals